A simple Kind Of Life
by Tasha
Summary: Hermione ponders her graduation day and the horrible events that surround it.


****

Simple Kind of Life

__

"All I wanted was a simple kind of life.." Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt

Why couldn't my life be simple? That's all I ever wanted. I use to go to bed as a child hopping for a successful career, a wonderful husband, and world peace. Was that to much to ask? 

When I got the letter in the mail from Hogwarts I was thrilled. Like everything else I wanted to succeed and be the best in the new life I was making for myself; and I was. It wasn't easy, infact it was down right difficult. Especially after Voldemort came back to power. My perfect dream was shattering every minute. And now I sit here holding the knife over my wrist while standing on the edge of my past...

__

"Mione, are you ready yet?" Harry asked while knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Oh Harry, I'm almost done hold on." Hermione yelled back through the door.

"Is she ready yet?" Ron asked Harry 

"No she said that she needed a few more minutes" Harry replied

"Well I suppose they can't start the graduation without the Head Boy and Girl." Ron replied

"Ready boys?" Hermione asked while the guys' jaws dropped to the floor.

She looked amazing, her hair was beautifully done with lilac blossoms in her hair. 

"Uh-ha yeah let's go." Ron stuttered

"Well, are you coming Mr. Head Boy?" Hermione asked Harry one more time.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Harry replied as he took Hermione's other arm through his. 

The three of them headed down the staircase. Ron went to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors while Harry and Hermione went to sit at the main table. 

Dumbledore stood up and the whole room became quiet. 

"Thank you and congratulations to all the graduates. I have no doubt that you all will succeed in whatever you put your mind to. Some of you will come back with your children while others will keep this place as a part of their hearts, but no matter what the future looks bright. And now let me introduce the 1998 Hogwarts, Head girl, Hermione Granger."

"Thank you Proffesor Dumbledore, and fellow classmates. As I stand up here I see some of the faces that shared the same expression as mine the first day we arrived here. We walked through those doors petrified of the rumors of how we were going to be sorted. Not only did we make it through that ordeal, but we also made it through many other problems. Many more will probably line our future, but if we stick to our dreams we can make it through. I know that I have found a part of myself in this school that I would never have found. I found my bravery, that I never knew I had. I also found a set of friends that I will never forget. So now I would like to introduce the Head Boy for Hogwarts, Harry Potter." 

Hermione smiled at Harry as he walked up to the stand. Their eyes met for a second and Harry saw something in her eyes he had never noticed before, love. It hit him in that moment that he loved her, and she loved him.

It took Hermione to sit down for him to regain reality. He had just seen his whole future in an instant, he saw him and Hermione raising a family, and growing old together. 

"Thank you Herm. Wow, when I was told I was going to be Head Boy it was just another in a long line of surprises to me. When I found out I was a wizard I thought someone had given Hagrid a couple to many joints. I mean I was raised not to expect anything in life. I was told that any dream that I had was a foolish wish. I came here thinking I didn't deserve anything that was happening, like becoming a Seeker, or being put in the Tri-Wizard tournament, but I realized that this was what this place is all about. It was about finding the true reality to life and understanding that life will come no matter what you do to try and stop it. You have to roll with what happens and hope to the gods that you survive. And I think that this place honestly makes our chances a lot better. So in closing remember the littlest things you learned here, because these are the things that shape the outcome of the future." Harry finished and the crowd started to applaud.

As Harry turned to sit down Hermione looked out into the crowd to see Voldemort standing in the shadows. His wand was raised in preparation to cast a spell; she yelled to Harry to look out but it was too late. 

Hermione rushed to his side while Dumbledore fought Voldemort. 

"Harry, oh god, Harry hold on." Hermione whispered to her true love.

Harry reached his hand up to her face.

"Don't cry Hermione, please don't cry. I'm going to see my family now. It doesn't hurt."

"But Harry, I can't let you leave me. What will we do without you?" 

"You'll survive. Please don't cry, I don't want to remember your face like this. I want to remember my dream happily."

"Harry, why does it have to be like this? Why?" 

"Because that's the way life is. Before I go I want to tell you that-" Harry gasped for air he could barely see her, he was losing focus. 

"tell me what?" Hermione asked trying to hold back the tears that were ready to fall.

"that- that I love yo-" and with that Harry's hand fell from her face and he went limp

"No, no, no, Harry no, why did you leave me. no........" Hermione whispered taking his hand and caressing it to her face. All she wanted was to feel his hand against her face once more so she could live with him, she loved him, and it would never be.

The blood is trickling to the floor and I can't believe I went this far. I just want to be with my Harry, with my true love. All I wanted was a simple life...

A/N: When I got the concept for this story I couldn't put off writing it. I was thinking, "What would happen if Harry and Hermione didn't realized they loved each other until it was too late?" I hope you aren't blubbering like a baby. I know if I hadn't written this I would be crying like a baby. Anyway I am thinking of more short stories so please review so I have some encouragement to write more. Until next time,

Tasha :) (Tahsa2003@aol.com)

__****


End file.
